


The things you took

by Tigerseye



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerseye/pseuds/Tigerseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice now, you’ve stolen my wings in order to fly. <br/>There won't be a third time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you took

The things you took

Twice now, you’ve stolen my wings in order to fly. 

I’m not going to let you do it again. 

Robin was a gift to me, 

It set me on a better path. 

But you took it. 

Fair enough, I was dead. 

For Bruce you took on those wings

Then they were taken from you, 

Ripped from your back by the callous actions of our forbearer.

So you took my new wings,

Red Robin,

Wings fueled by my hope of return.

The ones I forged.

The gift from the man who gave a dam,

You stole them.

Claimed them your own.

Never again.

You won’t take anything more from me.

You had Robin

You had Bruce

You had the titans

You had Dick

Everything that was mine you took. 

Everything I never received was offered to you on a silver platter.

Never again. 

Not after today.

Today, you’ll die.


End file.
